<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】吃粽子 by tangzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961685">【冢不二】吃粽子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone'>tangzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】吃粽子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*塚不二only<br/>*端午节贺文，短小甜饼一发完，ooc是我的<br/>　　<br/>　　“咚咚咚。”<br/>　　手塚打开训练营的宿舍门，门外没有人，他低头看向门口放着的一个木盒，上面是熟悉的潇洒字迹：【端午安康，请君享用。】<br/>　　不知道远在日本的恋人又做了些什么，手塚眼带笑意打开盒子，里面是一枚包裹完好的粽子，隐约还冒着热气。<br/>　　是不二拜托德国队的队友帮忙热了一下吗？手塚下意识剥开有些烫手的棕褐色粽叶，映入眼帘的是酱色糯米上白白嫩嫩的小团子，似乎被黏在粘糯的粽米中，团子闭着眼睛一动不动。<br/>　　拟人的团子？未免也太像人了些……手塚皱着眉戳了一下团子的脸，软软的手感让他有些无措。<br/>　　“呐……”团子突然开口。<br/>　　手塚吓了一跳，他绷紧了身体，准备随时奔离现场。大概等了几分钟，手塚疑惑地歪了歪头，觉得方才可能是错觉，然后他发现躺在粽子上的小团子有一点眼熟——栗色的头发乖巧地贴在小团子的耳边，闭起来的眼睛弧度似乎与恋人很是相像。<br/>　　少年放下心来，他用指尖轻微地碰了一下团子被糯米弄得黏糊糊的头发，指腹与发顶接触的地方将蓬松的短发按下一个小窝。<br/>　　“呐……”<br/>　　手塚这次听清了，是面前粽子里的小团子发出的声音。<br/>　　“呐，手塚，能不能先把我从粽子里拔/出来。”小团子依然闭着眼睛，细小的声音穿进手塚的耳朵里。<br/>　　“不二？”手塚犹豫道。<br/>　　“是我，我被粽子黏住了……”手塚从团子的声音中听出几分委屈，不二团子本就圆润的脸鼓了起来。手塚闻言用手指将团子身周的糯米扒开，然后看见了光溜溜的小团子，手塚的手一顿，又打湿了棉签小心地擦拭着不二的脸跟身体。<br/>　　等不二收拾干净披着手塚的手帕坐在手塚的日记本上跟他面面相觑时，手塚终于忍不住开口问道：“怎么回事？”<br/>　　不二裹着过大的“浴巾”，将小腿搭在日记本的边缘上晃动着，缩小后睁开的大眼睛扑闪扑闪：“由美子姐姐最近从占卜改从业魔法了，于是我就变成这样了。”<br/>　　小人似乎觉得坐在书桌上离手塚太远，跳下了在手塚眼中危险的高度，落在手塚迅速伸出的手掌上。手塚疑惑：“那你该怎么变回来呢？”<br/>　　“啊啊，”不二坐在手塚掌心，弹性极好的部位贴合着手塚因为运动留下的厚茧，团子挪动了一下找个还算舒服的位置，“你猜？”手塚沉默着，几根手指虚虚把不二握住，不二抱住手塚的食指撒娇道：“你猜嘛！”<br/>　　手塚拿他没办法，试探着答道：“给你一个吻？”<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈哈，”不二笑了起来，他靠在手塚的手指上，抓住从身上即将滑落的手帕，“手塚你都在想什么，是看了童话故事吗？”<br/>　　“那是什么？”<br/>　　“呐，那手塚你不如试一下嘛！”不二仰起头，期待地看着手塚。手塚低头吻了他，嘴唇覆盖了不二的整张脸。<br/>　　一阵亮光。<br/>　　手帕落在了地上，光溜溜的不二团子消失了，光溜溜的不二少年出现了。<br/>　　手塚眼疾手快拿床上的被子把不二裹了起来，一圈又一圈，可能比刚才的粽子裹的还紧一些。<br/>　　“喂！”不二坐在手塚对面的椅子上瞪他，而后者站在椅子面前低头看他。<br/>　　“你明明说不是的！”还嫌我幼稚！手塚委屈控诉道。<br/>　　不二突然弯了眼睛：“因为想让手塚主动亲我呀，”不二看着恋人骤然染红的耳根，调侃道，“我都没享受到呢。”<br/>　　手塚轻咳一声，不知道自己已经满面通红的少年试图压下扬起的唇角让自己看起来严肃一点：“有后遗症吗？”少年垂了眉眼，低落的神情浮现在他眼底的深色：“有的，但是有一个解决办法。”<br/>　　“是什么？”手塚靠近不二，不二示意他低下头，然后在手塚的耳边小声说道：“操/我。”<br/>　　两个字轻飘飘地从少年的嘴里吐出，却重重地砸进手塚的心里。<br/>　　手塚突然把裹成“粽子”的人打横抱起。<br/>　　不二假装一脸惊讶地看着手塚，少年的双手从被子里伸出来揽住了恋人的脖子，笑眯眯问道：“怎么了？”<br/>　　手塚咬着牙回答：“该吃粽子了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>